pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear City
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun World, see Nuke. in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 1}} The Nuclear City is a Multiplayer map introduced in the 7.0.0 update. Appearance The map features several houses around a court in the middle of a desert, with the road being littered with cars. It is a cul-de-sac with small, two story houses surrounded by large fences with gardens in the backyards. Strategy *Pick up health and armor before the explosion countdown. *Use long ranged weapons, because this is a long range map. *Take out users with efficient weapons, and from the secret spot of the map. *Sometimes people like to hide and camp on the second floor of the houses (commonly in levels 1-8, rarely on high level players:18-36), you could occasionally throw frag grenades to the second floor to get rid of those kinds of player. *After the nuke drops use the gadget Pandora's box to have a chance to possibly kill the entire enemy team while they are weak Trivia *May be based off of the multiplayer map, Nuketown in the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''series. *Some players are able to glitch into the long, pink house in the corner of the map; notice there are no entrances into the house. *A nuclear explosion occurs every 2 minutes far outside the map. **Since the 9.4.1 update, you get hurt in the explosion. You take 1 heart damage every 2 seconds, so in total you will lose 3 hearts. The player can however, take no damage if he/she stays still while not in the open until 15 seconds after the explosion. ***However, in a recent update, the nuclear explosion damage changed where it will not directed onto the player's health. Instead, onto their armor points instead. *May be based off real nuclear and atomic testing grounds used by the U.S. during the Cold War. *The map's background is similar to the Area 52 campaign map. *There is a fallout shelter on the map, however its tunnel can only be accessed by a hole covered by tall grass behind one of the houses on the map. The tunnel, which contains a few grass and skeletons, leads out of the shelter, making the player pass through the one way door. It can realistically be used to hide from the nuke. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *The sand tunnel was added around 10.5.0. Gallery ('Note: these photos have been taken during Winter, with the 7.1.0 version.''') Nuclear City 1.jpg|Houses. Nuclear City 2.jpg|The brown house. Nuclear City 3.jpg|The pink house. Nuclear City 4.jpg|The mint green house. Nuclear City 5.jpg|The pink House where you can enter by a glitch, but it's very hard. Nuclear City 6.jpg|Buses. Nuclear City 7.jpg|The light yellow-green house. Nuclear City 8.jpg|Inside a house. Nuclear City 9.jpg|The nuclear explosion. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games